


Freundschaftsband

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il legame che unisce Marco e Mario è forte, indissolubile, ma vivere a distanza non li aiuta.<br/>Mario vuole dare prova a Marco, se ce ne fosse ancora bisogno, quanto la sua presenza sia importante nella sua vita, anche se la vita stessa li mette di fronte a nuove sfide e non sempre Marco e Mario ne escono indenni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freundschaftsband

  

Monaco. Appartamento di Mario Götze. Il giorno della presentazione ufficiale di Mario con la casacca rossa numero 19 del Bayern Monaco, sua nuova squadra, gli ha riservato una bella sorpresa, inaspettata e proprio per questo ancora più gradita.

Quando la giornalista di Sky Sport Jessica Kastrop ha pronunciato il nome di Marco Reus del Borussia Dortmund ma soprattutto quando ha affermato che si trovava lì nella sala stampa dell'Allianz Arena, a Mario si è letteralmente fermato il cuore. _Marco? Qui? Dove?_ La domanda di Jessica era rivolta al DS Mathias Sammer del Bayern Monaco e quindi Mario si era rilassato, i suoi pensieri tornati alla mattina di quel giorno, quando aveva sofferto così tanto nel sentire il suo amico in preda alla disperazione e quanto avesse faticato per tranquillizzarlo. Non solo Marco sta vivendo degli alti e bassi, la mancanza dell'amico si fa sentire, è sempre presente nei loro pensieri e nei loro cuori, a volte è sopportabile, grazie all'innumerevole quantità di bei ricordi che riportano alla mente così volentieri e anche grazie alla tecnologia... messaggini, e-mail, telefonate, videochat... tutto quello possa servire per rendere meno dura la mancanza dell'altro. Altre volte invece la disperazione prende il sopravvento, Marco e Mario si aggrappano l'un l'altro e solo così riescono a superare anche questi brutti momenti.

«le chiedo questo perchè qui in sala c'è Marco Reus del Borussia Dortmund» _**(As Long As You Love Me)**_

Quella domanda, quelle parole lo hanno sorpreso e lo hanno lasciato a bocca aperta, non sapendo cosa fare, con lo sguardo a scrutare la sala, alla ricerca di Marco o di qualsiasi indizio che potesse confermare la sua presenza lì, uno sguardo a Sammer... da quando si è trasferito al Bayern Monaco ha già collezionato una multa di 50.000 euro per la mancata presentazione al raduno a Monaco _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_ e sinceramente non vorrebbe aggiungerne altre.

Poi vede quella figura uscire dal gruppo di giornalisti e mettersi in mostra... lo stupore impresso nel suo viso viene subito rimpiazzato da un bellissimo sorriso, il cuore riprende a battere, più forte di prima. Marco a sua volta risponde con un sorriso e Mario viene travolto dai pensieri, abbandona il suo posto, si fionda in mezzo alla sala e si lancia al collo del suo amico.

Monaco. Appartamento di Mario Götze. Marco e Mario sono appena arrivati, sono scappati dalla sala stampa per evitare le immancabili domande dei giornalisti... ma questo è il loro momento e non vogliono perdere neanche un minuto, non vogliono condividerlo con altri. Mario è desideroso di conoscere ogni particolare che ha portato Marco a Monaco e Marco non si fa pregare, raccontando al giovane amico del suo incontro con la signora Fuchs, allegra “vecchietta” vicina di casa di Marco e di come questo incontro sia stato così importante per la sua presenza qui a Monaco. _**(As Long As You Love Me)**_

« _Come farei io senza di te..._ » gli sussurra Mario, che si è appena buttato addosso all'amico, bloccandolo sul divano, rimanendogli sopra a cavalcioni e tenendogli le braccia... Marco risponde con un sorriso... è felice... e anche Mario lo è, anche se alcuni pensieri turbano la sua mente _ma perchè mi trovo a Monaco? E' vero che la carriera è una sola... ma anche la vita, a maggior ragione, lo è... Mi sto perdendo tutto questo? Per cosa? Per chi?_ Marco nota un velo di tristezza sul viso di Mario che piano piano non sorride più... e allora allunga una mano sfiorandogli la guancia e gli chiede «Mario, cosa ti turba?» Mario si alza, lasciando Marco libero di muoversi, e si mette a sedere sul divano, anche Marco si alza e si siede al suo fianco. Mario si gira alla sua destra e guardando Marco torna a sorridere e gli risponde «qualche pensiero Marco, qualche dubbio,» passandosi la mano destra tra i capelli, e poi continua «il solito dubbio Marco... Quello di aver sbagliato tutto» e mentre lo dice si morde leggermente il labbro inferiore... sospirando... A Marco viene istintivo mordersi a sua volta il labbro inferiore, non dice nulla, si avvicina al suo amico, poggia la sua fronte a quella di Mario, guardandolo negli occhi, e poi dopo qualche attimo lo abbraccia...

Una vivace musichetta segnala una chiamata sull'iPhone di Mario il quale si gira verso il mobile a cui è appoggiata la spalliera del divano, allunga la mano destra recuperando l'iPhone... legge il nome “Ann” sul display, si volta verso Marco e gli sussurra « _Ann_ » mentre l'amico annuisce.

«Buonasera principessa,» esordisce Mario guardando Marco sorridendo, il quale indica a Mario che si sta spostando in cucina così da lasciar loro un pò di privacy, ma Mario lo blocca subito, facendogli di no con la testa e sussurrandogli « _no_ », poi attiva il vivavoce, «Mario sei pronto?» dice Ann e poi senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere aggiunge «non è che ti sarai dimenticato di stasera!!!» con quel tono di voce leggermente accusatorio che probabilmente ha un fondo di verità. L'espressione del viso di Mario è tutto un programma... si mordicchia la nocca dell'indice della mano destra e guarda Marco un pò preoccupato... «dimenticato? Di cosa?» risponde Mario ad Ann... e lei «lo sapevo, ti sei dimenticato» ma questa volta il tono di voce non è più accusatorio e poi prosegue dicendogli dolcemente «questa sera c'è la cena con le mie amiche...» al che Mario «ah, già... scusa Ann mi era passato di mente...» e poi cercando di giustificarsi «sai, con tutto quello che è successo ultimamente... scusa...» e lo dice sinceramente... ed infatti dall'altra parte arrivano parole dolci e piene di comprensione «di nulla amore... allora, a che ora passi a prendermi?» a questo punto Mario si trova in difficoltà... l'ultima cosa che vorrebbe oggi è un programma diverso da quello che ha in mente da quando si è ritrovato abbracciato a Marco nella sala stampa dell'Allianz Arena. Questo è il loro momento e non vuole condividerlo con altri... Lo sguardo rivolto di nuovo verso Marco, il quale non sa come reagire, che espressione fare, se preoccupata, se sorridente, o forse l'espressione è un misto delle due, perchè da una parte sarebbe tristissimo, dopo essere venuto a Monaco, non poter stare con il suo giovane amico, dall'altra però non vuole creare problemi di coppia a Mario... non potrebbe perdonarselo... Desideroso di veder felice Mario, sempre e comunque, prova a rompere quella situazione di stallo, pensando che Mario si aspetti di ricevere un input da parte sua e gli sussurra « _vai pure, non ti preocc..._ » ma non fa in tempo a terminare la frase che viene subito bloccato da Mario «non ci pensare nemmeno, toglitelo dalla testa, noi due stasera stiamo insieme e non provare a boicottarmi come l'ultima volta con mia madre», _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_ con un tono di voce tra la preoccupazione e l'ironia... Ann pensa di aver captato qualcosa e dice «Mario? Dici a me? Ma sei solo? Con chi sei?» e lo dice alzando un pò la voce, pronta ad esplodere nel caso in cui la risposta di Mario non dovesse essere convincente... «No, Ann, non sto parlando con te, c'è Marco qui da me» e poi prosegue cercando di farle intuire che per stasera non potranno vedersi. «Mi ha fatto una sorpresa, è venuto da Dortmund per assistere alla conferenza stampa allo stadio,» e continua senza lasciar tempo ad Ann di dire alcunchè... «rimane qui da me fino a domani e quindi stasera io e lui usciamo insieme...» e mentre lo dice guarda Marco e poi incrocia le dita della mano destra... facendogli l'occhiolino... la reazione di Ann non tarda ad arrivare «come stasera uscite insieme, ti devo forse ricordare quante settimane fa abbiamo organizzato questa cena???» Mario attende qualche secondo, non vuole farsi prendere dalla frenesia della risposta, perchè ha paura di essere troppo impulsivo... e allora prova con la carta dolcezza «dai amore, con le tue amiche ci possiamo vedere un altro giorno, per esempio domani sera... dopo che ho accompagnato Marco all'aeroporto possiamo uscire insieme... Marco ha il volo alle 20.45» ma la carta dolcezza non sembra avere avuto successo «Marco, Marco e Marco... MA NON SAI DIRE ALTRO?» probabilmente non servirebbe neanche il vivavoce per sentire cosa Ann sta dicendo adesso a Mario, «Ann, non c'è bisogno di urlare, calma per favore» … Marco continua ad assistere al litigio e comincia a sentirsi a disagio... si avvicina a Mario, che dopo qualche minuto si era alzato dal divano vagando nervosamente per la stanza... gli appoggia la mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione, non vuole assolutamente essere un problema, essere un peso e quindi sussurra di nuovo « _Mario, ti prego, lascia fare, esci pure con Ann e le sue amiche..._ » Mario si volta verso il suo amico e Marco pensa che forse era meglio se non avesse parlato, dato che il viso di Mario è diventato tutto rosso dalla rabbia e non promette nulla di buono... però Mario lo guarda in silenzio, come se in quel momento stesse contando fino a 10 per evitare di dire cose di cui poi potrebbe pentirsi... espira violentemente cercando di calmarsi e poi sussurra al suo biondo amico « _Marco ti prego, io e te stasera stiamo insieme e non accetto un no per risposta, ok?_ » Marco fa cenno di sì con il capo e torna a sedersi sul divano... Intanto Ann continuando a non sentire nulla da parte di Mario torna alla carica «MARIO? POSSIBILE CHE QUANDO SI TRATTA DI MARCO TUTTO IL RESTO PASSA IN SECONDO PIANO?» Mario cerca di sbollire la rabbia evitando di rispondere ad Ann come succederebbe nel caso non si controllasse «Ann, ti prego, Marco non vive qui a Monaco, tu e le tue amiche sì, oggi è qui e domani torna a Dortmund... ti sembra così innaturale pensare di passare la serata insieme a lui e dedicare quella di domani a voi?» ma Ann non sembra accettare la proposta di Mario, non urla più ma... «ma se Marco è così più importante di me perchè non ti sei fidanzato con lui? Questo Marco cosa avrà più di me???»

A questo punto Mario non riesce più a contare fino a 10 e immediatamente risponde «se vuoi ti faccio un disegno!!!» poi si volta verso Marco, il quale è piegato in due dal ridere e gli sussurra « _scusa Mario, un disegno... Scusa ma non ho resistito!_ » e continua a ridere... Quella bella tipica risata di Marco così contagiosa ed a cui anche Mario non riesce a resistere...

   

e così ride proprio di gusto dicendo ad Ann «scusa, mi è venuto di getto... ma anche tu che domande fai?» ma dall'altra parte non sente più nulla, «Ann?», prova ad attirare nuovamente l'attenzione della sua dolce metà ma guardando il display dell'iPhone vede che la chiamata si è interrotta...

Mario appoggia l'iPhone sul mobile dietro al divano, poi guarda Marco e gli dice «ha chiuso...» e allargando le braccia aggiunge «le passerà».

Quindi come se non fosse successo nulla, rivolto verso Marco «allora... dove eravamo rimasti? Che facciamo stasera?» Marco cerca di smorzare la risata e risponde al suo amico «io di Monaco conosco pochissimo... mi fido ciecamente di te» concludendo facendo l'occhiolino. Mario allora pensa un attimo e poi dice a Marco «ti ricordi il Pacha di Ibiza?» e Marco «sì, abbiamo passato una bella vacanza ad Ibiza» aggiunge ed allora Mario continua «beh, qui a Monaco c'è un locale affiliato al Pacha di Ibiza, si chiama Pacha München, ci siamo stati una sera con Toni e David», Marco segue attentamente l'amico che prosegue «ci siamo divertiti molto, bell'ambiente, bella musica, alcune zone riservate per un pò di tranquillità e poi si mangia e si beve bene...», Marco fa sì con la testa in segno di approvazione. Mario allora si avvicina all'iPhone, lo prende, scorre la rubrica e chiama «adesso provo a vedere se riusciamo ad ottenere un posto, chiamarsi Götze a volte aiuta...» e mentre lo dice sorride. Mario ancora è in attesa di una risposta... i secondi passano e prima che decida di interrompere la chiamata qualcuno risponde «salve, sono Mario Götze, sono stato da voi qualche settimana fa, ho un amico che mi ha fatto visita e vorrei fargli conoscere il locale più cool di Monaco e quindi speravo che ci fosse un posto libero per stasera, tranquillo e riservato se possibile... che mi dice?» Marco osserva l'espressione di Mario per cercare di captare anche il minimo cambiamento che gli possa indicare se la chiamata sta avendo esito positivo o negativo... Mario sta ancora ascoltando, poi solleva la mano sinistra verso Marco alzando il pollice... e conclude «va bene, allora ci vediamo dopo» e Marco «è andata!» e sorride felice, perchè era tanto tempo che non passava una serata insieme al suo amico, e perchè una serata in sua compagnia è di inestimabile valore, anche se si trattasse di rimanere a guardarsi negli occhi senza dire nulla.

Mario e Marco salgono le scale che li portano all'appartamento di Mario. Marco guarda l'orologio, sono quasi le 2 di notte, è stata una bella serata, il tempo è volato, come sempre succede quando si è felici, senza pensieri, con la compagnia giusta. Hanno mangiato, bevuto, ma neanche troppo, forse qualche birra in più ma senza esagerare, sono allegri ma lucidissimi. Mario infila la mano destra nella tasca dei jeans per prendere la chiave della porta di ingresso e la infila nella toppa. Un paio di scatti e la porta si apre, Mario con la mano sinistra la spinge verso l'interno per lasciar passare il suo biondo amico, Mario lo segue a ruota, chiude la porta e dopo un altro paio di scatti, estrae la chiave e la posa sul mobile dietro il divano. «Mario, io ho ancora un pò di peperoncino in bocca che mi tormenta, ce la facciamo una birra?» Marco chiede al suo amico, e Mario gli risponde «mi sembra un'ottima idea Marco,» e mentre Marco sta avviandosi verso la cucina, prosegue «riforniresti il frigo per favore? Nel mobile accanto, in basso, ci sono dei cartoni con le birre da mettere al fresco... non succeda che poi si debba bere la birra calda,» e lo dice facendo una smorfia di disgusto... e poi ridendo alla grande. Marco fa segno di sì con la testa e scompare in cucina, mentre Mario si avvicina alla finestra, la apre per fare entrare un pò di aria fresca. Poi dopo un paio di minuti si dirige verso il divano, prende il telecomando, sintonizza il televisore sul canale 200, Sky Sport, sta per accomodarsi quando sente il mento di Marco sulla sua spalla sinistra, si volta verso il suo biondo amico che a sua volta lo guarda sorridendo, una birra per mano, porge quella di destra a Mario e gli dice «scusa, ho bisogno di un appoggio» la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra di Mario, mentre con i piedi cerca di togliersi le scarpe, prima una e poi l'altra, poi solleva la mano dalla spalla di Mario e la passa tra i capelli del suo giovane amico che fa scivolare la lingua sul labbro inferiore e poi Marco si butta sul divano, cercando di non versare la birra e dicendo «quanto sono stanco, tra l'aereo e tutto il resto...» e Mario «non vorrai mica dormire qui, è comodo, ma il letto lo è di più, se mi dai una mano...», Marco come se invece che le 2 di notte fossero le 7 di mattina, bello e riposato, si alza in piedi come un grillo, poggia la birra per terra, si gira verso Mario ridendo e prima di correre in camera da letto gli dice «il primo che arriva sceglie il lato».

Marco ha scelto il lato sinistro ed a Mario tocca quello destro... Marco spenge la luce dell'abat-jour, si gira verso Mario, si allunga e gli stampa un bacio in fronte dicendogli «notte Mario, ti voglio bene,» Mario lo guarda sorride e gli risponde «anche io te ne voglio, notte anche a te.» Marco tutto soddisfatto si gira sulla sua sinistra mentre Mario sta ancora trafficando con l'iPhone, sta digitando qualcosa... e dopo qualche attimo “din din” segnala l'arrivo di un messaggino. Mario è intento a leggerlo, poi si volta verso Marco, che da qualche secondo lo stava scrutando... Mario sta sorridendo e così Marco gli chiede «avete fatto pace?» e Mario fa segno di sì con la testa e Marco conclude «grande!»

Monaco. Appartamento di Mario Götze. Nella camera da letto stanno dormendo Mario e Marco, Mario si trova nel lato destro del letto e Marco? Pure... Mario si è svegliato con un dolore alla spalla sinistra ed una sensazione, come se la sera prima avesse mangiato pesante e non fosse riuscito a digerire... Marco ha il braccio sinistro intorno alla vita di Mario, mentre la sua testa è appoggiata alla spalla sinistra di Mario e dorme beato come un angioletto. Fortunatamente nessuno dei due amici russa, altrimenti dormire nella stessa stanza sarebbe quasi improponibile. Mario vorrebbe alzarsi ma ha paura di svegliare Marco... prova a sollevare delicatamente il braccio sinistro di Marco, quel tanto per riuscire a sgattaloiare fuori dal letto e sostituire il suo corpo con il cuscino... Marco lo abbraccia, sempre rimanendo nel lato destro del letto e continuando a dormire.

Mario prima di uscire dalla camera da letto, apre il primo cassetto del comò, prende una scatolina e si dirige verso il salotto. Alza le tapparelle ed apre la finestra, è una bella giornata di sole, ma a quell'ora il sole ancora non ha fatto sentire tutto il suo calore e l'aria fresca della notte prima di terminare il suo effetto allieta Mario. Appoggia la scatolina sulla tavola e si mette a sedere, la prende in mano, la gira e rigira, la apre, ne scruta il contenuto mentre un sorriso si forma sul suo viso, guarda verso la camera da letto, la porta è aperta e dalla sua posizione riesce a vedere la sagoma di Marco sotto le lenzuola, abbracciato al cuscino, che dorme serenamente... Poi torna ad osservare il contenuto della scatolina, è felice... la chiude e la appoggia di nuovo sulla tavola. Quindi si dirige verso il bagno, _una doccia è proprio quello che ci vuole per iniziare bene la giornata_ pensa.

Uscito dal bagno, con l'asciugamano intorno alla vita, va verso la cucina, pensa che potrebbe uscire ed andare a comprare qualche pasta, non è come a Dortmund che vicino all'appartamento di Marco c'è il forno dove sia Marco che lui si rifornivano quasi giornalmente, e che li aveva abituati male, in quanto poi quando andavano a comprarle da altre parti sentivano subito la differenza. Qui a Monaco Mario ancora non è riuscito a trovare delle paste buone come quelle di Dortmund, ma per lui non è un problema, non impazzendo per i dolci. Alla fine, notando di essere mezzo nudo, decide di rimanere a casa, per uscire dovrebbe vestirsi ma in questo momento non ne ha granchè voglia, forse sarà l'aria fresca della mattina o forse l'effetto della doccia. Prende due tovagliette per la tavola, e sopra ci appoggia le tazze, poi prende dal frigorifero la marmellata ed il latte. Mette dell'orzo solubile nella tazza, un pò di zucchero di canna e versa il latte freddo. A luglio non ha assolutamente voglia di scaldarlo. Quindi apre l'anta sopra il frigorifero e recupera un pacchetto di fette biscottate, dei biscotti ed anche dei cereali, sarà poi Marco a decidere cosa mangiare. Quindi si mette a sedere, spalma la marmellata sulla fetta biscottata, la inzuppa nel latte e comincia a mangiare.

Dall'altra stanza si sentono dei rumori, _la scatolina!_ pensa, si alza di scatto e si precipita in salotto, Marco si è svegliato ma si trova ancora in camera da letto e Mario riesce quindi a prendere la scatolina dalla tavola ed a nasconderla sotto un cuscino del divano, proprio mentre Marco esce dalla camera da letto, si trascina come uno zombie, se potesse vedersi allo specchio non sarebbe proprio un gran bel spettacolo, Mario lo guarda, sorride e gli dice «ben alzato amico mio», Marco, alza la testa di scatto, era sovrappensiero, guarda Mario e gli risponde «grazie, anche a te» e gli restituisce in cambio un bel sorriso, al che Mario prosegue «dormito bene?» e lui «benissimo Mario, mi devi dire il nome del tuo fornitore di cuscini... si dorme di incanto», Mario ripensando al suo braccio intorno alla sua vita ed alla sua testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, ride di gusto. Marco che si stava dirigendo verso il bagno si gira e gli dice «cosa ho detto di strano?», Mario continuando a ridere gli si avvicina, gli passa le braccia intorno alla vita e lo stringe a se, non dice nulla, Marco rimane immobile come se avesse trovato la posizione perfetta per continuare a dormire, poi Mario lo lascia, gli passa la mano destra tra i capelli e gli dice «dai, vai a fare la doccia che la colazione è pronta,» dandogli una pacca sul sedere.

Prima di tornare in cucina, Mario recupera la scatolina da sotto il cuscino del divano e scompare in camera... lasciandola proprio sopra il cuscino di Marco e poi svelto svelto torna alla sua colazione, qualche minuto dopo dalla porta fa capolino Marco, anche lui con l'asciugamano intorno alla vita, si avvicina alla tavola... poi fissa Mario, la sua espressione cambia da sorridente a preoccupatissima e gli urla «FERMO! NON TI MUOVERE! SUL VISO!», Mario dallo spavento, lascia cadere il coltello sulla tavola, un pò di marmellata va a sporcare la tovaglietta, poi rimane immobile, immaginando chissà quale bestia stia scorrazzando sul suo viso... e supplica Marco «fai in fretta, ti prego, cos'è? È velenoso?» Marco continua ad avvicinarsi piano piano, sempre facendo segno a Mario di non muoversi... e canticchiando il famoso motivetto che preannunciava l'arrivo dello squalo nel cult-movie del 1975, ormai Marco si trova vicinissimo al viso di Mario, allunga l'indice della mano sinistra e con un movimento improvviso e deciso toglie dal viso di Marco l'intruso e poi si porta il dito in bocca... e Mario «ma che fai lo mangi? CHE SCHIFO!!!» e Marco «mmmm, pesche!!! buona!!!» osserva lo sguardo smarrito e terrorizzato di Mario e si mette a ridere... aggiungendo «era solo uno sbaffo di marmellata!» Mario fissa il coltello sporco sulla tavola e Marco pensa che forse sia meglio cambiare stanza... «oh oh, meglio se mi vado a vestire...» continuando a ridere e facendo l'occhiolino a Mario... che dopo qualche istante in cui gli stava montando un istinto omicida, riprende il coltello per mettere un'altra pò di marmellata sulla fetta biscottata, ride, poi si ferma, lo sguardo davanti a se, attraverso la finestra, verso un punto non ben definito verso l'orizzonte, pensando a Marco, _sono la persona più fortunata di questo mondo._

Mario comincia mentalmente il conto alla rovescia... _5..._ _4..._ _3..._ _2..._ _1..._ quindi volta la testa verso la porta della cucina, si porta la mano sinistra all'altezza dell'orecchio sinistro, allunga un pò il collo, in attesa di sentire qualcosa... «MARIO!!!» la voce di Marco proveniente dalla camera da letto e Mario pensa _avrà trovato la scatolina_ e sorride. Quindi si alza, apre la porta della cucina e si ritrova davanti Marco, ancora con indosso solo l'asciugamano, lo sguardo preoccupato, la voce tremolante, il respiro accelerato, tenendo nella mano sinistra la scatolina.

«Mario, questa cos'è?» chiede all'amico, mostrandogli la scatolina. Mario sorride mentre Marco prosegue «ma hai deciso di fare il grande passo? Ma sei sicuro? Beh, non è che voglio dire che Ann... è una brava ragazza, penso, credo... sì, immagino di sì, non è che la conosca bene, ma se tu l'hai scelta, beh, immagino, forse...» continua a parlare, Mario con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi, guarda il suo biondo amico in difficoltà e lo lascia parlare divertito. Marco non si arrende e continua «il matrimonio è una cosa seria, non è un passo facile, magari potrebbe non essere la persona giusta per te, cioè non fraintendermi, non è che ti stia augurando questo, però visto cos'è successo a me con Caro, sembravamo una coppia perfetta ed invece... pensa se ci fossimo sposati... poi un giorno è finito tutto,» si ferma un attimo per riprendere fiato e continua «sei giovanissimo Mario, non ti vorrai sposare a 21 anni, cioè alla fine se è quello che vuoi, ma pensaci bene, prenditi più tempo, aspetta qualche anno, quando ti sposi la vita cambia completamente, e poi non si torna più indietro» Marco non si ferma più, Mario pensa di essersi divertito abbastanza, allora si avvicina al suo amico, allunga la mano destra, afferrandogli l'asciugamano e lo solleva leggermente cercando di sbirciare... Marco allora istintivamente si allontana un poco, non pensando che così facendo rischia di perdere l'asciugamano e così accade... rimanendo nudo in mezzo alla stanza, lo sguardo rivolto a Mario «ma che...» Mario intanto si è abbassato per raccogliere l'asciugamano e lo restituisce a Marco che se lo rimette in vita e poi aggiunge «Marco, stavo solo cercando l'interruttore...» Marco continua a non capire allora Mario prosegue «l'interruttore per spengerti,» e mentre lo dice sorride... «dai Marco, stai equivocando, non sto per chiedere ad Ann di sposarmi, le voglio bene naturale, ma come dici tu sono giovanissimo e poi non sono ancora sicuro che sia la persona giusta... c'è tutto il tempo...» e poi «questa scatolina è per te, anzi dovrei dire per noi.» Marco che in un primo momento si era sentito sollevato sapendo che il suo amico non stava per fare il grande passo, si ritrova più preoccupato di prima, scosta una sedia dalla tavola del salotto e ci si mette a sedere... guardando Mario e dicendogli «per me? Per noi?» alcune gocce di sudore gli scendono dalla fronte, «m-mi vu-oi spo-sare?» le prime parole balbettanti che gli escono dalla bocca e poi «ma ha-i chie-sto la mia ma-no ai m-iei? Ma io s-ono un ti-po ro-manti-co, mi vu-oi spo-sa-re sen-za neanc-he cort-eggiar-mi?». E mentre lo dice guarda Mario che sta ridendo, scuotendo la testa, poi si avvicina, lo fa alzare di nuovo in piedi, gli prende la mano e poi si inginocchia davanti a lui. Marco guarda dall'alto verso il basso il suo giovane amico, Mario sente dal contatto della sua mano che sta tremando, e gli dice «Marco, non è proprio così, non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi, anche se so che per stare insieme a me faresti qualsiasi cosa, sto solo cercando di dirti una cosa che mi preme, che forse può sembrare in contrasto con alcune mie recenti decisioni, è una cosa seria naturalmente, perchè serio è il nostro rapporto, noi sappiamo quello che proviamo l'un l'altro e non ci sarebbe bisogno né di comunicarlo al mondo né di aggiungere altro,» mentre Mario parla Marco lo sta ascoltando attentamente, sempre più coinvolto emotivamente, come il suo giovane amico d'altronde. Mario fa fatica a continuare il discorso, si ferma un attimo, e Marco allora si inginocchia a sua volta davanti a lui, con la mano sinistra appoggiata sulla spalla di Mario, che continua a stringere forte la mano di Marco, cercando di proseguire nel discorso. Non c'è stato bisogno di prepararlo prima, sono parole che escono direttamente dal suo cuore, «una volta avrebbero utilizzato un coltello per far uscire il sangue dai polsi, adesso probabilmente un tatuaggio, e di questo ti chiedo perdono Marco perchè so che a te piacciono tantissimo ma io non mi sento ancora pronto per farlo ed allora ho pensato ad un oggetto molto più semplice, ma che ha un grande significato per chi lo indossa, un segno per la nostra amicizia, un segno da mostrare orgogliosi di fronte a tutti.» Mario stacca una mano da quella di Marco, se la porta agli occhi cercando di liberarli da alcune lacrime che stavano scendendo, Marco non è rimasto impassibile, anche dai suoi occhi ne cominciano a scendere, sempre più numerose. Mario si alza in piedi ed aiuta Marco a fare altrettanto, prende la scatolina e la dà a Marco chiedendogli «aprila». Marco la prende, la apre e quando vede il contenuto non riesce più a trattenere le lacrime, sempre tenendo la scatolina con la mano sinistra si butta su Mario, lo abbraccia e lo stringe forte forte, le lacrime continuano a scorrere, mischiandosi con quelle di Mario. Rimangono abbracciati per un tempo indefinito, poi ad un certo punto Marco sussura nell'orecchio di Mario « _grazie_ » e lo bacia appassionatamente sulla guancia. Quindi si staccano, si mettono a sedere alla tavola del salotto, Marco prende uno dei due braccialetti dell'amicizia contenuti nella scatola, afferra la mano destra di Mario, la tira verso di se, prende il braccialetto e lo annoda al polso del braccio destro di Mario. A quel punto Mario trascina la scatolina verso di se, prende l'altro braccialetto dell'amicizia, afferra la mano destra di Marco, la tira verso di se, prende il braccialetto e lo annoda al polso del braccio destro di Marco. Gli occhi ancora lucidi per le lacrime che però in questo momento non scendono più, i due amici sorridono, si alzano, si guardano e si abbracciano. 

 

 

 

Aeroporto Franz Josef Strauss International di Monaco, ore 20.15, una voce rimbomba nella zona check-in … “i passeggeri del volo Germanwings 4U 4063, destinazione Dortmund, delle ore 20.45, sono pregati di presentarsi al gate 7 per imbarco immediato”, “ripeto, i passeggeri del volo Germanwings 4U 4063, destinazione Dortmund, delle ore 20.45, sono pregati di presentarsi al gate 7 per imbarco immediato. Grazie”.

«E' il mio,» Marco dice a Mario, «devo andare, altrimenti mi lasciano a terra,» sorridendo. Si avvicina al suo giovane amico, si abbracciano, rimanendo così per alcuni minuti, cercando il contatto fisico, quello che più mancherà loro nelle settimane in cui non potranno vedersi. Poi prima di staccarsi, Marco gli sussurra all'orecchio « _grazie,_ » lo bacia sulla guancia, ricambiato da Mario che aggiunge «grazie a te Marco, grazie di far parte della mia vita.» Marco e Mario quindi allungano il braccio destro, incrociandolo con quello dell'amico, toccando i polsi, dove si trova il braccialetto dell'amicizia... si lasciano con un bel sorriso, poi Marco si volta e procede di corsa verso il check-in, non avendo alcun bagaglio, si è potuto protrarre fino all'ultimo fuori dalla zona imbarco, potendo rimanere il più possibile insieme a Mario. Mario sta ancora guardando Marco che si sta allontanando, poi prima che scompaia dalla sua vista, Marco si volta, disegna con le mani un cuore e lo rivolge al suo amico.

Il giorno dopo, 3 luglio, Marco parte con tutto il gruppo del Borussia Dortmund, destinazione Austria, Brixen Valley in Tirolo, a ridosso delle Alpi, per la preparazione estiva, un lavoro massacrante per accumulare energie che si riveleranno preziose durante la nuova stagione calcistica. Mario invece parte il giorno 4 luglio, con la sua nuova squadra, il Bayern Monaco, destinazione Italia, Arco sul Lago di Garda, in Trentino. Le giornate passano velocemente per Marco, sempre molto impegnato, con gli allenamenti ed i compagni di squadra, mentre per Mario le giornate passano molto più lentamente, dato che ancora non è completamente guarito dall'infortunio che gli ha impedito di partecipare alla finale di Champions League.

Mario ha sempre l'iPhone con se, più che guardare i propri compagni allenarsi altro non può fare, almeno fino a quando il dottore che lo segue non dirà che è guarito. Sa che durante la giornata difficilmente potrà ricevere messaggi da parte di Marco, ma ormai è diventato un movimento automatico, quello di controllare il display dell'iPhone nella speranza di ricevere sue notizie. Quando Marco termina gli allenamenti, dopo l'irrinunciabile doccia, la prima cosa che fa è correre su in camera per prendere il suo iPhone, nella speranza di avere notizie di Mario. Immancabilmente ci sono sempre un pò di messaggi, i primi che controlla sono proprio quelli del suo giovane amico... Anche mentre si allena il suo pensiero va sempre a Mario, tant'è che più di una volta Mister Klopp l'ha beccato distratto ed alla fine gli ha chiesto «innamorato?» al che Marco ha risposto con un sorriso.

Dopo cena, quando si ritrovano in camera, accendono il pc, si collegano al sito Tumblr.com, dove i tantissimi fan che seguono la squadra nei ritiri pubblicano le foto... tantissime foto scattate durante gli allenamenti a cui assistono numerosi. Mario e Marco guardano le foto alla ricerca di quelle del proprio amico. Per Marco è una sensazione strana vedere Mario con la casacca rossa... ma ormai sta cercando di farci l'abitudine, e poi non può mentire a se stesso, a Mario quella casacca rossa sta proprio bene, ma sa pure che Mario potrebbe indossare qualsiasi cosa e fare sempre la sua bella figura. E poi lo sguardo va sempre a finire sul polso del braccio destro, su quel braccialetto, un oggetto così piccolo, che ai più potrebbe sembrare di insignificante valore ma che per Marco e Mario, dovendo vivere a centinaia di chilometri di distanza l'uno dall'altro, significa tantissimo.

Prima di dormire sempre uno scambio fitto di messaggini ed a volte quando la mancanza dell'amico si fa più dolorosa allora decidono di chiamare... Marco la sera è così stanco, che crolla sul letto e più di una volta si è addormentato, parlando con Mario, con l'iPhone appoggiato all'orecchio... con Mario che la prima volta che gli è capitato, tutto preoccupato si è messo a gridare ad alta voce... chiamando Marco... Marcel, compagno di stanza di Marco, accortosi che si era addormentato, ha preso l'iPhone, ha risposto a Mario, tranquillizzandolo. Le volte successive, quando capita, Mario non fa altro che interrompere la chiamata, mandando poi un sms della buonanotte.

I ritiri precampionato sono terminati, Marco ritorna a Dortmund, 600 chilometri di distanza da Monaco, da Mario, per il quale si sta avvicinando il giorno del controllo con il dottore...

Marco gioca e segna, le amichevoli di inizio stagione non hanno molta importanza, ma segnare fa sempre piacere, porta con se gioia, un gol, l'abbraccio dei compagni... Mario si guarda e riguarda più di una volta i video con le azioni salienti, vede Marco, con i nuovi compagni, Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang e Henrikh Mkhitaryan che indossa la maglia giallonera numero 10, _che ti aspettavi, che ritirassero la maglia dopo che te ne sei andato in quel modo?_ pensa Mario e quando vede il numero 11 abbracciato al numero 10 gli tornano in mente tanti ricordi, così belli, così vivi, ma adesso anche così dolorosi... _Götzeus!_ _That should be me!_ Vede segnare Marco, esultare dopo un gol, anche se forse esultare non è proprio la parola giusta, Marco non sembra molto felice. Ma forse è solo un'impressione, le partite in questo periodo non hanno molta importanza, servono solo per trovare la condizione.

Mario sta camminando in centro, in direzione dello studio medico del Dr. Müller-Wohlfahrt, maglietta nera, jeans corti strappati, occhiali scuri e infradito. Entra nello studio, è arrivato puntuale alle 16, la segretaria lo invita a sedersi, il dottore purtroppo sta visitando un altro paziente e ci vorrà ancora un pò di tempo. Mario si allunga verso il tavolino davanti a lui, cerca tra i giornali, ne trova uno di macchine, lo prende e comincia a sfogliarlo.

La mattina appena alzati si sono parlati, Marco ha chiamato il suo giovane amico, sa che oggi è un giorno importante per lui. Mario è impaziente, stufo di aspettare questa luce verde che tarda ad arrivare, Marco ha cercato di tranquillizzarlo dicendogli che dopo la ricaduta che ha avuto qualche giorno prima della finale adesso deve essere solo paziente, perchè una nuova ricaduta potrebbe avere effetti devastanti. «Ormai ci siamo» dice Marco a Mario, «oggi pomeriggio ti chiamo,» e Mario gli chiede «ma non sei impegnato con l'allenamento?», «no, oggi no, abbiamo un giorno di riposo» e poi prosegue «adesso devo andare Mario, vedrai che andrà tutto bene, ti abbraccio forte» «grazie Marco, appena so qualcosa ti faccio sapere, a dopo. Un abbraccio forte forte anche a te.»

E' una giornata tranquilla, Marco ha dedicato la mattina allo shopping e adesso, dopo aver pranzato, si è buttato sul divano, l'iPhone a portata di mano, accende la televisione ma non trova nulla di suo gradimento, la lascia sintonizzata sul canale 200 e poi si accomoda meglio sul divano e si addormenta.

Quando si sveglia, guarda l'ora, _sono le 17, quanto è tardi,_ pensa, quindi guarda il display dell'iPhone ma non vede chiamate in arrivo. Allora prova a cercare Mario... rimane in attesa qualche momento, sperando che il suo amico possa rispondergli ma poi sente che la chiamata è stata interrotta... Marco è dispiaciuto, probabilmente Mario non poteva rispondere in quel momento, così lancia l'iPhone sul cuscino del divano accanto al suo, si alza e si incammina verso la cucina.

Mario è appena entrato dal dottore, ha dovuto aspettare un'ora in sala di attesa, il dottore lo saluta e si scusa per il ritardo, Mario si mette a sedere, proprio mentre sente la vibrazione dell'iPhone che teneva in mano, riesce appena a dare un'occhiata al display, legge “Marco”, ma purtroppo in questo momento non può rispondere e quindi lo spenge, infilandolo nella tasca dei jeans. _Scusa Marco, ma non posso proprio rispondere in questo momento_ pensa.

Mario saluta il dottore e lascia lo studio, appena in strada, accende di nuovo l'iPhone, non ci sono messaggi o chiamate in arrivo, o almeno non da parte di Marco, ma Mario non è preoccupato, non pensa minimamente che Marco possa essersi offeso perchè prima è stato costretto ad interrompere la sua chiamata. _Appena torno a casa lo chiamo,_ fa un lungo sospiro, rimette l'iPhone in tasca e si incammina verso il parcheggio dove ha lasciato la macchina. Ad un certo punto sente una voce «Mario? Mario?» una voce che lo chiama ripetutamente, beh, sicuramente stanno chiamando il suo nome, ma non è che abbia tanta voglia di fermarsi, anzi, non è detto che cerchino proprio lui, quanti Mario ci saranno a Monaco? Ma dopo qualche passo, sentendo la voce insistente chiamare «Götze? Götze?» non può fare a meno di girarsi indietro. Non molto lontano vede una figura femminile, seguita da un cameraman, di corsa, che gli fa segno di fermarsi. Mario si ferma, continua a guardarla, mentre si avvicina velocemente a lui, la osserva... e pensa _io questa la conosco, dove l'ho vista?_ Ormai mancano pochi metri, la giornalista, con il microfono in mano, raggiunge Mario, si ferma, piegata in due dalla fatica, con il respiro affannoso, mentre fa segno a Mario di darle un minuto per riprendersi... Mario la guarda e sorride, lei ricambia il sorriso e poi dice «ciao, Mario, sono» ma non fa in tempo a finire la frase perchè a Mario è finalmente tornato in mente dove ha già visto la giornalista... sala stampa dell'Allianz Arena, la giornalista che ha pronunciato il nome Marco Reus del Borussia Dortmund e quindi completa lui la frase «Jessica Kastrop di Sky Sport».

Marco esce di cucina, un passo dietro l'altro, un pò svogliato, senza una meta, poi mentre si avvicina al divano vede Mario in televisione... allora prende il telecomando ed alza il volume, si mette a sedere, incrocia le gambe come un capo indiano, e si fissa sull'immagine di Mario, bello come il sole, sorridente...

Jessica ringrazia Mario per essersi fermato, poi dice al cameraman di riprendere... «Sono Jessica Kastrop, mi trovo proprio di fronte allo studio del Dr. Müller-Wohlfahrt, in compagnia di Mario Götze che ha appena terminato la visita.» l'inquadratura passa su Mario, mentre Jessica gli chiede «allora Mario, che notizie ci puoi dare, cosa ha detto il dottore?», Mario guarda verso la telecamera «buone notizie, il dottore ha confermato che la lesione al muscolo è guarita,» dice sorridendo, allora Jessica «quindi potremo vederti presto in campo?» e Mario «beh, adesso che sono guarito dovrò riprendere l'attività gradualmente, con il fisioterapista abbiamo già fatto un piano di lavoro,» e Jessica con un'altra domanda «i tifosi del Bayern sono impazienti di vederti giocare, già tra una settimana ci sarà la finale di Supercoppa contro il Borussia Dortmund, cosa puoi dire loro?», Mario si passa la mano tra i capelli e aggiunge «giocheremo per vincere, tutte le partite, a partire da quella della prossima settimana, Pep è un grande tecnico, abbiamo tanti campioni ed io non vedo l'ora di mettermi a disposizione sua e della squadra e disputare un grande campionato.» Quindi il cameraman inquadra di nuovo Jessica che di fronte alla telecamera dice «e dopo aver sentito queste belle notizie, ripassiamo la linea allo studio, per Sky Sport Jessica Kastrop.»

Marco è felice, il tormento di Mario è terminato, finalmente è guarito, il suo Mario, allunga la mano alla sua sinistra per prendere l'iPhone e chiama... questa volta Mario risponde subito «Marco! Scusami per prima, ero proprio davanti al dottore che mi parlava ho dovuto interrompere la tua chiamata, scusami!» e Marco prontamente «di nulla Mario, tranquillo. Lo avevo immaginato che non potevi parlare» e Mario prosegue «lo sai che ha detto il dottore???» e Marco sorridendo, «so tutto Mario, ti ho appena visto in diretta su Sky Sport,» e poi prosegue «sono felicissimo, so quanto hai sofferto in questo periodo, le accuse di chi pensava che avessi simulato questo infortunio per non giocare la finale di Champions contro la tua futura squadra...» e Mario, «ma come si può lontanamente pensare che uno si rifiuti di giocare una finale» e Marco che gli dà pienamente ragione «già Mario, capita così di rado di giocare una finale.» Poi Marco cambia discorso e gli chiede «Mario, allora la prossima settimana quando vieni?» e Mario gli risponde «di preciso non lo so, sfortunatamente non posso muovermi da solo, anche se poi io la partita purtroppo non la posso giocare, ma devo muovermi con il gruppo, immagino comunque che almeno un giorno prima arriveremo, il 26?» e Marco «speravo in qualche giorno in più, però capisco che non dipende da te» dice un pò deluso, ma poi cerca subito di allontanare i pensieri tristi e aggiunge «sai Mario, sto pensando di cambiare il divano, di comprarne uno più grande, un divano letto matrimoniale...» e Mario «e come mai? Non va bene il divano che hai adesso?» «sai Mario, pensavo che se tu volessi venire su con Ann, a lei potremo lasciare la mia camera ed io e te potremo dormire in salotto... birra, televisione, PS3 e rutto libero» e ride di gusto e sente che anche Mario è di buon umore e dopo un attimo gli risponde «vediamo Marco, io non credo che Ann verrà, non le piace per niente il calcio...», una pausa e poi prosegue «non comprare un nuovo divano, va bene quello attuale, tanto anche se ci dovessimo dormire in due finiremmo come al solito a dormire uno sopra l'altro» terminando la frase ridendo e Marco che si associa alla risata dell'amico. Quindi Mario conclude la telefonata, «comunque ci sentiamo i primi giorni della prossima settimana, ok?» e Marco «va bene, a presto. Stammi bene. Ciao.» «ciao Marco.» Mario infila l'iPhone in tasca e finalmente riesce a raggiungere la macchina nel parcheggio e prende la strada per casa. Marco lancia di nuovo l'iPhone sul divano, spenge la televisione, apre la finestra ed esce in terrazza, si mette a sedere sul dondolo e cerca di godersi qualche momento di tranquillità.

Le cose tra lui e Mario stanno andando bene, non può dire naturalmente di essere felicissimo, ogni tanto è assalito dallo sconforto, però ce la stanno mettendo tutta, sia lui che Mario. Anche se sono consapevoli che le insidie possono capitare in qualsiasi momento e soprattutto quando meno te lo aspetti.

Una sera di qualche giorno dopo Marco sente arrivare un messaggino, stava preparando la cena, niente di eccezionale, niente di complicato, solo un piatto veloce, la cui ricetta ha “rubato” a sua madre. Oggi ha un pò di tempo e invece che farsi portare qualcosa di pronto, o andare a mangiare fuori ha deciso per un programma alternativo, anche perchè fuori piove a dirotto, il cielo è solcato da lampi ed i tuoni sembrano così vicini come se da un momento all'altro un fulmine potesse entrare in casa. Apre il rubinetto del lavabo, per lavarsi le mani sporche di farina, una passata veloce, se le asciuga e quindi si avvicina all'iPhone e vede che il messaggio arrivato è di Mario, lo apre e legge «Non posso più venire, mi dispiace tantissimo. Adesso non posso parlare, ti spiego dopo.»

Marco appoggia l'iPhone sul tavolo di cucina, scioglie il nodo del grembiule e mentre esce di cucina lo sfila e lo appoggia sul divano.

Sente gli occhi inumidirsi, ma cerca di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, _non sarà la fine del mondo_ pensa, _se mi ha detto che non può venire avrà sicuramente degli ottimi motivi_ , va un attimo in bagno, si sciacqua il viso con abbondante acqua fredda e poi prende il grembiule dal divano, lo indossa e lega di nuovo e torna in cucina a preparare la cena.

Un paio d'ore dopo, consumata la cena, _poteva venire meglio ad essere sinceri, però sempre per essere sinceri avrei potuto pure sbagliare le dosi del sale e renderla immangiabile,_ ed al solo pensiero gli viene da sorridere _è stato un capolavoro di arte culinaria_ e questa volta si fa una bella risata. Aveva solo poche cose da lavare e quindi evitata la lavapiatti, armato ancora di grembiule e sapone sistema tutto, una spazzata per terra e poi _ah, proprio un ragazzo da sposare_ sorridendo e _adesso mi merito una bella birra fresca e tanto riposo_. Si avvicina al frigo, lo apre e prende la prima birra che gli capita a tiro. Quindi spenge la luce e torna in salotto. Marco è in versione casalinga e quindi indossa una maglietta a maniche corte, dei calzoncini abbondanti che porta a vita bassa ed un paio di ciabatte ai piedi. Si ferma all'altezza del divano, prende alcuni cuscini e li posiziona nel suo angolo preferito, così da poter vedere bene la televisione, si stende e si porta la birra alla bocca per prenderne un bel sorso, _ci voleva proprio_ pensa.

Dopo qualche minuto arriva una chiamata, Marco prende l'iPhone, vede il nome “Mario” sul display e risponde immediatamente «Mario, cos'è successo amico mio?» chiede Marco, «Marco, sono stato minacciato, sono arrivati dei messaggi minatori sul mio profilo su Facebook, Marco, mi hanno minacciato!!!» dice in un sol fiato Mario e Marco sente nella voce dell'amico paura e preoccupazione. «Minacciato?» ripete Marco ad alta voce, non tanto perchè non sia sicuro di aver capito bene ma solo perchè gli sembra una cosa così assurda. E Mario che ribadisce «sì Marco, sono arrivati dei messaggi, all'inizio erano solo insulti e abbiamo lasciato perdere ma poi sono passati a commenti molto più pesanti.» e poi aggiunge «prima della partita di Supercoppa ci sarebbe dovuta essere una specie di cerimonia con la quale avrei salutato Dortmund, il Borussia ed i tifosi ma a causa di tutti questi problemi è stata annullata.» Mario prosegue «alla fine i dirigenti del Bayern mi hanno caldamente sconsigliato di muovermi da Monaco» e dalla voce Marco percepisce quanto Mario sia triste di non poter venire a Dortmund. «Ma si sa chi ti ha minacciato, è possibile sicuramente risalire ai mittenti su Facebook», e Mario «sì, abbiamo interpellato pure la Polizia, però ci hanno detto che è una cosa che richiede tempo, comunque la cerimonia è stata annullata...» Marco cerca di tranquillizzare il suo giovane amico «Mi dispiace tanto Mario, ma penso che dispiacerà tantissimo anche ai tifosi del Borussia, quelli veri, perchè sono sicuro che solo una minima parte di loro ce l'ha veramente con te, la maggior parte avrebbe voluto averti nello stadio per salutarti,» si ferma un attimo e poi termina sussurrando _«anche io avrei voluto averti qui»._ Poi però a Marco viene un'idea «Mario, ma se tu venissi qui a casa mia? Potresti vedere la partita qui, invitare i tuoi amici, portare chi vuoi tu, così poi dopo la partita potremo stare insieme... eh, che ne dici? Ti piace l'idea?» Quando ha fatto la domanda a Mario era sicuro che il suo amico avrebbe subito risposto, non avrebbe lasciato passare del tempo, ma il silenzio del suo amico non promette nulla di buono. Marco attende qualche altro secondo e ogni secondo che passa in più senza avere risposta è un secondo in più di atroce sofferenza... poi all'improvviso sente la voce di Mario che sussurra, « _Marco_ » pronunciando piano il suo nome, come se avesse paura delle conseguenze di quello che sta per dirgli. Marco intanto ha perso tutta la sua sicurezza, tutta la sua tranquillità, non sa se riuscirà a trattenere le lacrime questa volta, a sua volta sussurra a Mario, _«cosa devi dirmi Mario?»_ e Mario gli risponde «ormai è deciso Marco, rimango a Monaco, non so se sarebbe una buona idea venire lì da te, lasciamo passare questa partita, così da far sbollire la rabbia alla gente. Poi...»e si ferma un attimo a riprendere fiato e Marco sempre con un filo di voce « _Poi?_ » «Pago il tuo debito» gli dice Mario, e Marco che rimane attonito «che debito? Io non ho debiti!» Allora Mario comincia a raccontare «ti ricordi il giorno della visita al dottore? Che poi la giornalista mi ha intervistato?» e Marco, «sì, sì, ricordo... Jessica Kastrop» e Mario, «sì proprio lei. Mi ha chiamato oggi pomeriggio, si vede che qualche dirigente del Bayern ha spifferato tutto alla stampa lei era già a conoscenza di tutta la storia delle minacce e quindi mi ha parlato del tuo debito nei suoi confronti, l'intervista in esclusiva a Dortmund...», «sì Mario, lo so, ma questo cosa c'entra? Le ho detto di chiamarmi un giorno che passa in città che le offro la cena ed un'intervista in esclusiva,» e poi conclude «in fin dei conti mi ha fatto un favore, “regalandomi” una delle sue domande e mi sembra che la sorpresa sia venuta bene, no?» Mario si affretta a rispondere «sì, sì, è venuta benissimo, sei stato adorabile come sempre,» per poi aggiungere «però Jessica mi ha chiesto di barattare la tua intervista con una trasmissione in diretta da casa mia la sera della finale di Supercoppa.» Marco non vuole credere a quello che ha sentito, gli ci vuole un attimo per riprendersi... e poi afferma scarcasticamente «e tu avrai sicuramente accettato Mario.» Mario sente in questa frase, nel modo in cui l'ha detta, nella voce di Marco, tanta amarezza. «Mi dispiace Marco, non sai quanto,» e Marco sentendo la voce affranta del suo amico non riesce più a trattenere le lacrime. Prova a parlare, «lo so Mario, ti credo, anche a me dispiace per tutta questa situazione che si è creata, tu non hai nessuna colpa.» Mario è felice del supporto di Marco, non che avesse qualche dubbio, anche se dalla voce del suo amico capisce che sta piangendo ed aggiunge «ti prego Marco, non piangere, ci vediamo presto, ok?» e Marco con un filo di voce quasi impercettibile _«ok Mario, a presto»_ ed interrompe la conversazione.

Passa solo un'ora e Marco riceve un messaggino, guarda il display, è Mario.

_**Arrabbiato? :P** _

Marco, è seduto sul dondolo in terrazza, guarda il cielo stellato, non era riuscito a prendere sonno, non dopo la conversazione avuta con Mario. Forse avrebbe passato lì la notte, perchè la sua mente ormai era piena di pensieri e non c'era verso di mandarli via. Ma poi è bastato quel messaggino di Mario e l'espressione del viso di Marco è completamente cambiata in un secondo.

A Marco, qualche volta, piacerebbe essere arrabbiato con Mario, ma non ci riesce, anzi, non c'è mai riuscito. Mario conosce benissimo i suoi punti deboli e non si può dire che non li sfrutti... Un sorriso, far scivolare la lingua sul labbro inferiore, un contatto fisico o anche solo visivo, un abbraccio, una parola dolce o semplicemente il tono della sua voce o un semplice segno di attenzione nei suoi confronti... e Marco si scioglie

_**Sì e questa volta dovrai fare i salti mortali perché mi passi :P** _

Mario, si sta godendo un pò di fresco sul dondolo in terrazza, in un primo momento aveva pensato di lasciar passare la notte prima di farsi sentire da Marco. L'indomani sicuramente Marco sarebbe stato di umore migliore, o almeno così credeva... ma il pensiero dell'amico, triste e solo, gli aveva tolto il sonno e così non ci ha pensato un secondo in più.

_**Mi farò perdonare.** _

Marco sorride.

**_Ti voglio bene :*_ **

Mario sorride.

_**:*** _

E alla fine arriva il giorno della partita, Marco si è appena alzato e sta preparando il sacco, quando arriva una chiamata sull'iPhone, è Mario... «Buongiorno Marco, finalmente il grande giorno è arrivato, eh?», e Marco «buongiorno anche a te Mario, sì, finalmente inizia la nuova stagione, non ne potevo più di amichevoli...». Il giovane amico «nervoso?» e Marco «non più del solito, la partita è di quelle difficili ma forse è proprio quello che ci vuole e poi la ferita di Wembley non si è ancora completamente rimarginata ed una vittoria stasera significherebbe tantissimo» e poi aggiunge «e tu?» chiede a Mario. «Io ho sensazioni contrastanti, già il fatto di non poter essere della partita, mi fa sentire inutile» ed ancora «stamattina quelli di Sky mi hanno letteralmente buttato giù dal letto» e Marco sente la risata di Mario, che continua «sono venuti a fare un sopralluogo, per stabilire in quale stanza fare la trasmissione ed altre cose inutili...» Marco dice a Mario «prima di uscire mi devo ricordare di programmare My Sky HD, che poi stasera quando torno a casa me la guardo.» «Sicuro?» chiede Mario, «sarà una cosa noiosa» aggiunge. «Può darsi, anche perchè quando la guarderò ormai conoscerò il risultato, però magari tra qualche tempo, indipendemente da come sarà andata la partita, sarà simpatico rivederti davanti ad un televisore a tifare il Bor...» Marco si è accorto che stava commettendo una gaffe e quindi si corregge al volo «Bayern.» «Marco?» chiede Mario al suo biondo amico e lui subito gli dà la propria attenzione «dimmi Mario,» e l'amico «come è possibile cancellare 13 anni in un attimo?» e Marco risponde «non è possibile Mario, perchè?» Mario si prende un attimo per pensare, qualche secondo di attesa e poi «perchè la testa mi dice che dovrei tifare Bayern ma il cuore...» senza dover ovviamente completare la frase.

«Adesso devo lasciarti, stanno suonando alla porta... mi sa che saranno ancora quelli di Sky» e ride... «Va bene Mario, ci sentiamo stasera?» e Mario interrompe la chiamata dicendo «sì Marco, in bocca al lupo».

I giocatori stanno scendendo le scale che li porteranno nel campo di gioco. Lo speaker sta annunciando le formazioni e quando Marco appoggia il piede sul manto erboso del Signal Iduna Park, sente pronunciare il suo nome « **NUMERO 11... MMMAAARRRCCCOOO...** » lo speaker chiede al pubblico di urlare il cognome, ed il pubblico di Dortmund, i tifosi gialloneri del Borussia non si fanno pregare « **RRREEEUUUSSS** ».

Marco aziona il freno di stazionamento, spenge la radio e poi il motore. Preme il bottone per l'apertura automatica del portellone del bagagliaio, spenge i fari e scende dalla macchina. Si trascina lentamente verso la parte posteriore della macchina, sente dolori dappertutto, i muscoli gridano pietà, è stata una serata dura, una partita combattuta fino all'ultimo minuto e verso la fine anche se il cervello mandava richieste precise ai muscoli, questi non rispondevano più prontamente... Marco alza il portellone, tira fuori la sacca, chiude, attiva l'allarme, esce dal garage e ne chiude le porte a chiave. Quindi solleva la borsa con la mano sinistra e la poggia sulla schiena, passo dopo passo, testa bassa, in direzione del suo appartamento. Il cielo è nero, non si vede alcuna stella, nero come il suo umore, arriva alle scale e si ferma. Lascia cadere la sacca a terra e poi si mette a sedere su uno scalino per riprendere fiato. Una prima goccia d'acqua gli cade sul cappellino, e dopo la prima altre se ne aggiungono, con un ritmo sempre più pressante, in intensità e frequenza... Marco alza lo sguardo al cielo, il viso è già bagnato, perchè da qualche istante le lacrime hanno cominciato a lasciare i loro segni e dopo un attimo si mischiano alle gocce cadute dal cielo, Marco chiude gli occhi e rimane ancora qualche minuto sotto l'acqua battente, vorrebbe rimanere lì tutta la notte, incurante dell'acqua che cade e che comincia a bagnargli anche i vestiti.

Controvoglia si alza e trascina la sacca dietro di se, affronta quei pochi scalini che lo separano dal suo appartamento. Infila la chiave nella toppa ed entra. Lascia cadere la sacca sul pavimento dell'ingresso, si toglie il cappellino e lo lancia sulla poltrona lì vicino, si toglie le scarpe e si dirige verso la cucina. Dal frigorifero recupera una birra, la apre e comincia a sorseggiarla... poi si porta verso il divano, ci sale sopra, prende il telecomando e accende il televisore... La registrazione è terminata, Marco preme il tasto _my_ del telecomando e dal menu seleziona il primo programma a disposizione _Casa Götze LIVE_ , lancia il telecomando dall'altra parte del divano e si lascia andare.

“ _Il canale 201 per chi vuole vedere la partita, direttamente dallo stadio Signal Iduna Park di Dortmund, mentre qui sul canale 202 la partita sarà raccontata dall'inviata Jessica Kastrop che si trova a Monaco a casa Götze. A te la linea Jessica.”_

«Grazie, un saluto a tutti i telespettatori ed ai fratelli Götze che questa sera ci stanno ospitando, per assistere alla 14esima edizione della DFL-Supercup 2013...», indicandoli con la mano, mentre il cameraman sposta l'inquadratura su di loro. Ai tre fratelli è stato applicato l'archetto intorno alla testa in modo che non sia necessario disporre di un microfono tradizionale. Jessica li avverte che si sentirà tutto quello che diranno. Poi prosegue «ormai mancano pochi minuti all'inizio del match quindi io direi di avventurarsi in un bel pronostico, che ne dite?» avvicinandosi al più grande dei tre fratelli, «ecco Fabian, come andrà a finire la partita?» e Fabian senza pensarci due volte risponde «non ci sarà storia, vittoria scontata e netta da parte del Bayern, facendo il segno della vittoria con la mano destra», Jessica quindi rivolta verso la telecamera, «beh, Fabian non ha proprio dubbi, vedremo se le sue previsioni si riveleranno azzeccate,» quindi si avvicina al più piccolo dei fratelli Götze, «Felix, il bomber delle giovanili del Borussia e direi che dicendo questo e vedendo il suo abbigliamento sia una formalità chiedere il suo pronostico,» e Jessica sorride, rivolta verso Felix, che si gira prontamente verso il camerman mostrando il cappellino con la scritta BVB, portato con la visiera dietro come indossa Marco, poi, la sciarpa giallonera del Borussia, ed infine di schiena per evidenziare il numero 11 con la scritta REUS della nuova maglia edizione 2013-14 sempre del Borussia, quindi si gira di nuovo e rivolto verso Jessica le dice «vittoria del Borussia e gol dello zio Marco,» e mentre lo dice sente dalla televisione lo speaker presentare proprio il numero 11 del Borussia e quindi appena lo speaker pronuncia il nome “ **MMMAAARRRCCCOOO** ” lui si gira di scatto verso la telecamera urlando « **RRREEEUUUSSSS** » mostrando i pugni e quindi rivolge di nuovo lo sguardo verso la televisione. Jessica è visibilmente soddisfatta di come si sta evolvendo la serata, è sicura che la trasmissione avrà un successone. Si avvicina quindi a Mario, che fino ad ora si era tenuto un pò in disparte, Mario è quello che emotivamente sente di più la partita, non sarà facile per lui riuscire a rimanere lucido e questo un poco lo preoccupa, non gli piace mostrare i propri sentimenti in pubblico. Jessica guarda Mario, che si sente osservato, si gira e Jessica gli chiede «ci sei rimasto solo tu Mario, come finirà la partita?» Mario è un giocatore del Bayern Monaco adesso, i suoi nuovi tifosi si aspettano di sicuro un giudizio netto, mantenere i piedi in due posizioni differenti e così “ostili” tra di loro, parlando di Borussia e Bayern, non è molto consigliato. «E' una partita difficile da giudicare, la finale di Champions di Wembley è ancora un ricordo vicino, il Bayern aveva mostrato la sua superiorità ma la partita sarebbe anche potuta andare diversamente, diciamo che questa sera potrebbe essere la rivincita per il Borussia o la conferma da parte del Bayern.» _Mi sto incasinando da solo_ pensa e quindi cerca di concludere il discorso «vincerà il Bayern di misura». Jessica quindi ringrazia Mario e si rivolge di nuovo alla telecamera, «quindi per i fratelli Götze la vittoria stasera non dovrebbe sfuggire al Bayern, più netto il giudizio di Fabian, più diplomatico e prudente quello di Mario...» poi rivolgendosi verso Felix gli chiede «che dici se io mi unissi a te nel tifo per il Borussia, così da pareggiare i conti?» e Felix si gira verso Jessica, si sfila la sciarpa dal collo e gliela cede, «vai, metti questa» le dice e poi «dai, dai, che la partita sta per cominciare».

«Proprio in questo momento, l'arbitro Jochen Drees di Münster-Sarmsheim fischia l'inizio.» «Fabian,» chiede Jessica, «ci dici la formazione del Bayern?» Fabian si volta di nuovo verso la telecamera e dice «questa sera mancano alcuni giocatori importanti, Neuer e Ribery, oltre a» ma non riesce a terminare la frase che Felix interviene «che fai Fabian, cominci a mettere le mani avanti? Anche a noi mancano dei giocatori importanti» e Fabian, «non volevo dire questo, sto solo raccontando i fatti,» e prosegue «Starke numero 22 in porta a sostituire Neuer, quindi sulla fascia destra il capitano Lahm con il numero 21 e sulla fascia sinistra Alaba con il numero 27. Coppia centrale di difesa composta da Boateng con il numero 17 e Van Buyten con il numero 5. A centrocampo Müller con il numero 25, Thiago Alcântara con il 6 e Toni Kroos con il 39. Sulle fasce, da una parte Robben con il 10 e dall'altra Shaqiri con il numero 11 ed infine di punta Mandžukic con il numero 9.» Poi rivolto verso Mario e toccandogli la spalla dice «per la cronaca manca pure il numero 19,» sorridendo e passandogli una mano tra i capelli. Mario si gira verso la telecamera restituendo il sorriso e tornando a guardare la partita. Jessica prosegue «prima di passare alla formazione del Borussia, sentiamo cosa sta succedendo in campo,» e poi aggiunge «Mario?» che continuando a seguire il gioco davanti alla televisione dice «in questi primi minuti non ci sono state azioni importanti, le squadre cercano di giocare corte, pressing alto e ripartenze per il Borussia mentre per il Bayern manovra un pochino più macchinosa, considerato che Thiago dovrebbe essere il fulcro del gioco ma essendo un giocatore nuovo, e poi, aspetta... ecco Marco in azione,» e si sente il tono della voce di Mario alzarsi progressivamente, mentre suo fratello Felix gli si aggrappa alla maglia, fissando lo schermo, con le gambe leggermente piegate a molla e pronto a scattare nel caso che l'azione dovesse terminare in gol. Mario prosegue a raccontare, «riceve palla nella trequarti del Bayern, la scarica dietro a Ilkay e poi scatta in profondità, Ilkay senza pensarci due volte gli lancia il pallone, ecco...» si ferma un secondo in attesa che l'azione prosegua o termini, «presa la palla al volo,» e mentre lo dice non si è accorto di aver aggiunto un «grande Marco,» sia lui che Felix seguono attentamente l'azione, Felix sempre più aggrappato alla maglia del fratello, «evita Boateng, e poi tira, gran missile da fuori area, il pallone... è... è...» sia Mario che Felix si stanno alzando, Felix è pronto per esultare e già un mezzo grido gli esce dalla bocca, la palla però sbatte sotto la traversa, con Starke battuto, ricade forse sulla linea o forse dentro, Felix si lancia in aria urlando «GOOOOLLL» abbracciato al fratello Mario che non può far altro che ricambiare l'abbraccio, ma Fabian spenge subito la loro gioia «la palla non è entrata, non è gol» al che Felix si gira di nuovo verso la televisione e vede che in effetti l'azione sta continuando, con Van Buyten che senza pensarci due volte scaraventa la palla in tribuna. La regia sta riproponendo l'azione, concentrandosi principalmente nel momento in cui la palla tocca terra dopo aver sbattuto sulla traversa... Felix osserva attentamente e dopo aver visto continua ad essere convinto che fosse gol, «l'arbitro ha sbagliato,» dice animatamente, «l'avete comprato,» rivolto verso Fabian, indicandolo con il dito indice della mano destra, con Mario che cerca di tranquillizzare il suo fratellino. La regia continua ad inquadrare Marco, che si è passato la mani tra i capelli dalla disperazione, le azioni proseguono da una parte e dall'altra. L'aria si è elettrizzata un poco e quindi per abbassare i toni Jessica chiede a Felix, «Felix, ci dai la formazione del Borussia?» Felix ha sentito la domanda ma non avrebbe voglia di rispondere, scuote leggermente la testa, continuando a fissare la televisione, mentre Mario con il gomito cerca di smuoverlo, sussurrandogli « _dai Felix, non essere scortese..._ », allora Felix sbuffa un poco, e continuando a seguire la partita dice «noi giochiamo con Roman numero 1 in porta, terzino destro Kevin con il numero 19 che sostituisce Lukasz che ne avrà ancora per qualche mese, mentre a sinistra c'è Marcel con il numero 29. Coppia centrale, la più forte del mondo, il numero 4 Neven ed il numero 15 Mats.» Mario si avvicina all'orecchio di Felix e gli sussurra « _forse dovresti dire il cognome, magari non tutti li conoscono per nome..._ » ma Felix gli sussurra in risposta « _anche tu li chiami per nome mentre fai la telecronaca..._ » e quindi facendo finta di non aver sentito il suggerimento del fratello prosegue «a centrocampo, Nuri con il numero 18 sostituisce Ilkay che con il numero 8 ha preso posto dietro le punte, dove...» girandosi verso la telecamera e dando uno scappellotto a Mario aggiunge «la scorsa stagione ci giocava questo struppio qui,» e ride, mentre Mario si tiene la testa, il colpo non è stato forte ma Mario rimane in quella posizione così da poter ridere a sua volta liberamente senza farsi sentire troppo.

Marco raggiunge il telecomando e preme _STOP_.

Rimanda indietro la registrazione di poco, quel tanto che basta per rivedersi la scena dello scappellotto di Felix... si passa la mano tra i capelli e sorride divertito e riguarda la scena diverse volte prima di alzarsi e passare in bagno. Poi torna verso il divano, si riguarda un'ultima volta lo scappellotto e poi lascia andare la registrazione.

Mario rialza la testa, guarda Felix, che ricambia sorridendo, anche se ha il timore di qualche ritorsione da parte del fratello... Jessica cerca di riportare la trasmissione sui binari prestabiliti e suggerisce a Felix di continuare a dare la formazione. Felix allora, prima di continuare la stesura, dice rivolto a Mario «vedi di non mi interrompere più» e continua a ridere... «a centrocampo insieme a Nuri c'è Sven con il numero 6. Di Ilkay abbiamo già parlato, sulle fasce a destra Kuba con il numero 16 e lo zio Marco con, naturalmente, il numero 11, quindi in attacco il numero 9 di Robert» e mentre Felix sta concludendo la formazione, interviene improvvisamente Fabian, «Arjen in area, supera Hummels, scarta pure Weidenfeller in uscita, è solo, e poi TIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA», la palla sta entrando in porta, e lui si alza con le braccia al cielo pronto a festeggiare, ma improvviso compare nello schermo Schmelzer, in scivolata, che riesce con la punta del piede a far prendere una traiettoria strana al pallone che si impenna sopra la traversa terminando in calcio d'angolo. La delusione sul viso di Fabian, mentre Felix è passato da un'espressione di rassegnazione ad una di gioia immensa... guarda Fabian e gli urla «MMMAAARRRCCCEEELLL», comincia a saltare come se il Borussia avesse segnato un gol, dato che quel pallone era destinato ad entrare. Jessica cerca di coinvolgere maggiormente Mario, considerato che per adesso la scena se la stanno dividendo Fabian e Felix. Mario sicuramente è felice di rimanere in disparte e lascia volentieri il palco ai suoi fratelli. Intanto il primo tempo sta terminando, l'arbitro dopo un minuto di recupero fischia la pausa e manda tutti negli spogliatoi.

Marco ferma di nuovo la registrazione, torna verso l'ingresso, prende la sacca e la porta con se in bagno, la apre, prende gli indumenti sporchi e li mette dentro il cesto...

Mario ha appena salutato l'ultimo tecnico della troupe di Sky, la trasmissione è terminata da un pezzo. Jessica si è trattenuta un poco di più, ha ringraziato Mario e i suoi fratelli per la loro disponibilità, «Grazie Mario, la trasmissione è stata un successo, ho appena parlato con lo studio, sono tutti felici e già stanno pensando come riproporla in futuro...», Mario la guarda e sorride «è stata una bella esperienza, non che mi trovi molto a mio agio davanti alle telecamere... direi che quello che ha dato il meglio è stato Felix» e mentre lo dice ride, Jessica lo guarda e conferma «sì, direi proprio di sì, tuo fratello è proprio un tornado, ma a 15 anni sarebbe preoccupante il contrario,» e poi afferma «c'è un bel rapporto tra lui e Marco, per chiamarlo zio» e lui le risponde «Marco ha passato tanto tempo a casa nostra e Felix gli si è subito attaccato, poi gioca nelle giovanili del Borussia e Marco è diventato il suo idolo» e Jessica gli chiede «e tu?» Mario dice «anche io sono il suo idolo, però da quando ho deciso di andare al Bayern lo sono un pochino di meno» e sorride, Jessica aggiunge «si è arrabbiato?» Mario si passa la mano destra tra i capelli e le dice «con Felix il rapporto è ottimo, certo che non è facile fargli comprendere i motivi di tale scelta, non si è arrabbiato, però ci è rimasto male,» lei approfitta del fatto che Mario si stia confidando e gli chiede «e Marco?» e lui «la decisione che ho preso non è stata difficile da digerire solo per Felix e Marco, anche per me è stata dura, ma sono fortunato, perchè so che Marco, anche se non è stato d'accordo, anche se avrebbe preferito che avessi rifiutato l'offerta, mi ha sempre appoggiato e so che in qualunque situazione lo avrò al mio fianco,» e conclude «non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza di lui.» Prima di uscire Jessica dice a Mario, «salutami Marco, forse ho approfittato della situazione e mi dispiace, dovrò chiamarlo per scusarmi», Mario annuisce con la testa e saluta. Mario chiude la porta. _Finalmente solo_ pensa, dov'è l'iPhone? Ormai sono diverse ore che aspetta questo momento, Fabian e Felix sono usciti a festeggiare con degli amici, la casa è tutta sua, gli manca solo una cosa _Marco, dove sei, rispondi per favore_. Mario sta facendo squillare il telefono ma dall'altra parte non risponde nessuno... lascia squillare a lungo, ma nulla...

Marco apre lo scomparto inferiore della sacca per togliere le scarpe, non sono molto sporche perchè il campo era asciutto ed in perfette condizioni, prende un panno morbido, il grasso ed una spazzola... _Ci vorrà solo qualche minuto,_ pensa. In salotto, sul divano, il display dell'iPhone di Marco sta lampeggiando, ormai sono alcuni minuti, Marco si è dimenticato di riattivare la suoneria e dal bagno, dove si trova attualmente, Marco non può sentire il rumore della vibrazione. Vibrando l'iPhone di Marco piano piano si sposta, si trova proprio nel bordo del cuscino con la spalliera, un'altra vibrazione e ci si infila dentro. Adesso non si vede neanche più lampeggiare...

Mario non capisce, _Marco a quest'ora avrà sicuramente fatto la doccia, si sarà rivestito, forse sarà in giro, non sarà a casa, ma perchè non risponde?_ Si passa la mano tra i capelli, poi con il palmo della destra si stropiccia l'occhio, proseguendo giù per il viso, massaggiando la guancia destra.

Appoggia l'iPhone sulla tavola di cucina e si trasferisce in salotto.

Davanti ai suoi occhi vede passare, ininterrotamente, le immagini di questa sera, le immagini di Marco, che gridava, quelle immagini Mario non le potrà dimenticare, gli sono arrivate direttamente nel cuore.

Si avvicina allo stereo, infila il CD _**My World 2.0**_ di Justin Bieber, seleziona la traccia numero 10 _**That Should Be Me**_ e preme _PLAY_.

Non dice nulla, si sposta verso la finestra, osserva i vetri bagnati dall'acquazzone che da qualche minuto sta flagellando Monaco, le gocce d'acqua che battono sul vetro e poi scendono velocemente lasciando dei segni sul vetro, e poi altre gocce che si mischiano alle altre e così via, mentre le lacrime cominciano a scendere copiose.

 

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

_Do you do what you did when you_

_Did with me?_

_**Does he love you the way I can?** _

 

 

 

 

**…**

_**That should be me** _

_**Holdin' your hand** _

_****_

 

_**That should be me  
Makin' you laugh ** _

_****_

 

**…**

_**You said you needed a little time  
For my mistakes ** _

_****_

 

**…**

_**What you doin' to me** _

_****_

 

_**…** _

_**I never should've let you go** _

_****_

 

Marco gli manca da morire, le note e le strofe di questa canzone lo mettono a nudo, senza difese, gli tornano in mente tutti i momenti belli passati con lui, quando c'era lui in campo con Marco era tutto diverso, quando lui segnava e Marco non arrivava in tempo ad abbracciarlo prima di tutti gli altri, allora si faceva largo a forza tra i compagni, ed appena riusciva ad afferrare Mario, lo trascinava via, prima con una e poi con tutte e due le mani e lo abbracciava, lo teneva stretto, stretto, quasi da fargli mancare il respiro, Mario era suo, tutto suo e lui si sentiva bene tra le braccia di Marco, felice, protetto. Tutte queste attenzioni di Marco lo rendevano orgoglioso, di avere un amico così, un amico che gli volesse così bene, un amico per la vita... _Marco, perdonami_ e le lacrime continuano a scendere senza che lui possa fare nulla per fermarle, _Marco dove sei? Ho bisogno di te_...

Marco esce dal bagno, va in cucina a prendere un'altra birra prima di tornare sul divano, fa ripartire la registrazione...

_Ed ora di nuovo la linea a Jessica Kastrop per il secondo tempo della partita Borussia Dortmund vs Bayern Monaco, direttamente da Casa Götze, Jessica a te la linea._

«Grazie, eccoci di nuovo qui con i fratelli Götze, pronti ad assistere al secondo emozionante tempo di questa partita,» poi rivolgendosi a loro chiede «qualcuno che dopo il primo tempo voglia cambiare pronostico?» chiede divertita e loro in coro «NOOO» alzando le mani, scuotendo gli indici puntati in alto. L'arbitro fischia, il secondo tempo ha inizio e dopo qualche minuto, Jessica chiede un commento a Mario «come stanno le squadre?» e Mario risponde «in questo secondo tempo il Bayern sembra che stia piano piano prendendo il controllo della situazione, il gioco del Borussia con il pressing alto e su tutti i palloni è dispendioso e considerando i carichi di lavoro della preparazione, i giocatori stanno rifiatando. Comunque per adesso non ci sono state azioni particolarmente pericolose.» Verso metà del secondo tempo si nota qualche movimento in panchina. Jessica chiede a Fabian «qualche sostituzione?» e lui «Pep sta per fare entrare Bastian, vediamo un attimo come intende sistemare la squadra,» poi quando il quarto uomo alza la lavagnetta luminosa, indicando nel numero 11, Shaqiri il giocatore che dovrà lasciare il posto al numero 31, Schweinsteiger. Jessica allora chiede a Mario, «la squadra come si sistema con questa sostituzione?» e Mario «vedendo la disposizione in campo, ecco, sì, quindi Thomas sostituirà sulla fascia Xherdan, mentre Bastian si sistemerà a centrocampo insieme a Toni e Thiago, Pep cercherà di sfruttare ancora di più le fasce, con Arjen da una parte e Thomas dall'altra,» poi rivolgendosi verso Felix gli dice sorridendo «preparati a soffrire», al che il suo fratellino indica a Mario di girarsi verso Fabian perchè sta richiamando la sua attenzione e poi quando si gira dandogli le spalle, prende il cappellino e glielo mette in testa... Mario si gira all'improvviso, Felix lo guarda e ride... Ormai non manca moltissimo alla fine della partita, Jessica chiede allora ai tre fratelli «pronti per i supplementari?» e mentre lo dice ecco Fabian prende la parola «Bastian, passaggio a Toni, che si libera di Sahin, e lancia Arjen, l'olandese non lo prende più nessuno, con una finta supera Hummels ed entra in area, solo davanti a Weidenfeller, ma ecco da dietro... NOOOO» urla Fabian, «che fallaccio, RIGORE!!!» Subotic tentando di recuperare la palla da dietro colpisce invece Robben che cade, l'arbitro si avvicina di corsa, indicando il dischetto e poi rivolto verso il numero 4 del Borussia Dortmund gli sventola davanti agli occhi il cartellino rosso.

Tutti si voltano verso Felix, che è rimasto ammutolito, le mani sui capelli, quasi le lacrime agli occhi, non dice nulla, non ha il coraggio di dire nulla... Mario gli passa il braccio destro intorno alla vita e se lo porta a se abbracciandolo, cercando di confortarlo e sussurrandogli _«coraggio Felix, e poi il rigore va trasformato,»_ carezzandogli una guancia e cercando di consolarlo un poco. Intanto Fabian si è inginocchiato davanti al televisore, in prima fila, per assistere alla trasformazione del calcio di rigore, e continuando a ripetere «eccolo, ci siamo, eccolo, ci siamo... la coppa è nostra! Dai Arjen» mentre il numero 10 del Bayern Monaco Arjen Robben si avvicina al dischetto, sistema la palla, prende una breve rincorsa e si volge verso l'arbitro attendendo il fischio. Jessica a Fabian, «dai Fabian, facci la telecronaca...» e il fratello maggiore non si lascia pregare due volte, «Arjen contro Weidenfeller, ecco, parte, breve rincorsa, tiro, Weidenfeller si tuffa a destra mentre la palla invece va a sinistra ed è, è, entra, NOOOO!!!» il tiro teso di Robben scheggia il palo quel tanto che gli evita di gonfiare la rete, Fabian si mette la mani sui capelli, poi si alza si allontana un attimo dalla stanza, nel mentre Felix che aveva perso tutte le speranze riprende vigore, si alza dalla sedia, rivolto verso Mario, si avvicina, gli prende il viso tra le mani, lo guarda fisso negli occhi, naso contro naso e gridando «ROMAN, ROMAN, ROMAN» Mario dovrebbe essere triste per la mancata realizzazione ma invece non può che essere felice vedendo con quanta passione Felix stia vivendo questa finale. Dopo qualche minuto i fratelli tornano a concentrarsi sulla partita mentre Jessica rivolta verso la telecamera dice «quante emozioni, sembrava che ormai il Bayern avesse la vittoria in tasca ed invece la partita è ancora tutta da giocare, anche se in inferiorità numerica per il Borussia sarà dura», poi rivolta verso Mario chiede «movimenti in panchina del Borussia?» e Mario «sì Jessica, dovrebbe entrare Sokratis con il numero 25 al posto di Nuri, arretrando Ilkay a centrocampo e spostando il difensore greco a fare la coppia centrale insieme a Mats. Inoltre entra Pierre al posto di uno stanco Kuba.» Mancano 10 minuti al termine dei tempi regolamentari, le squadre, dopo solo poche settimane dall'inizio della preparazione stanno mostrando i segni di un'inevitabile fatica, che rende i loro movimenti più prevedibili. Il Borussia si difende, spesso ordinatamente ma qualche volta non disdegna di buttare la palla in tribuna, l'uomo in meno in queste condizioni si fa sentire ed il Bayern sembra sempre sul punto di segnare, poi su una ripresa del gioco da parte di Weidenfeller, c'è il lancio di Gündogan... Felix sta seguendo la partita con le dita delle mani in bocca, appena vede il lancio di Ilkay e la possibilità di un'azione d'attacco, una delle poche del Borussia viste negli ultimi minuti, comincia a fare la telecronaca, con voce sempre più intensa, come se da ciò dipendesse l'esito positivo o meno dell'azione. «Lancio perfetto, sulla fascia c'è Robert, arriva verso il fondo e crossa...» con un segno di stizza per il cross un pò troppo lungo, «la palla, ecco, sì, c'è Sven, la colpisce, ma la schiaccia... noooooo,» l'azione prosegue, Van Buyten cerca di colpirla ma non ci arriva, ma il suo movimento disorienta il portiere Starke, che tocca la palla ma senza riuscire ad afferrarla, la perde dalla mani e a due passi c'è il numero 11 del Borussia Dortmund «c'è Marco, sì, Marco, DAI, la colpisce di testa, SI', SI', E' DENTRO, GOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL»

  

  

Felix salta dalla sedia, «lo ZIO REEEEEUUUUSSSS, GGGOOOLLL» e comincia a correre per la stanza, abbracciando tutti quelli che incontra, Mario, anche Fabian, poi Jessica, e quindi tutte le persone che stanno dietro alla telecamera e pure il cameraman perchè ad un certo punto sembra ci sia una scossa di terremoto, le immagini ballano, con la telecamera che si sposta in alto, poi in basso... e poi Felix riprende la sua corsa, ritorna verso la televisione e poi di nuovo verso la telecamera, si avvicina, si piazza davanti e urla «GGGOOOLLL». Mario sta ancora fissando le immagini che provengono dalla televisione, c'è Marco che dopo aver segnato, ha cominciato a correre, senza una meta precisa, le telecamere lo inquadrano, sta urlando, chiama «MARIOOO... MARIOOO... MARIOOO...» in continuazione, mentre non riesce neanche a trattenere le lacrime, e vaga così per il campo, con i compagni di squadra che cercano di acciuffarlo, qualcuno ci riesce, lo abbraccia e cerca invano di trascinarlo a terra. Marco ha sempre lo sguardo rivolto verso il vuoto, continuando a piangere e a chiamare «MARIOOO... MARIOOO... MARIOOO...» riesce a divincolarsi dai compagni e si avvicina a bordo campo, davanti ad una telecamera, si inginocchia, con la mano sinistra tocca il braccialetto mostrandolo e poi si avvicina alla telecamera, grida ancora «MARIOOO...» e la bacia. Poi si lascia cadere sul manto erboso, il viso rivolto verso il cielo, cielo stellato, la cui visuale viene però quasi immediatamente ostruita da una massa umana che gli piomba addosso e lo travolge. Mario si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore, si volta alla sua destra e vede Felix che all'improvviso è ammutolito, ha le lacrime agli occhi, chiede a Mario, «perchè lo zio piange?» e Mario, cercando di trattenere a sua volta le lacrime «capita che in certe situazioni, le emozioni prendano il sopravvento Felix, e piangere è una reazione spontanea, una finale non è facile da giocare.» Poi si alza, si toglie l'archetto dalla testa e si dirige verso la terrazza, il cameraman fa il verso di seguirlo, ma una mano lo blocca e gli sussurra _«Tom, lascialo solo»_ Jessica gli dice, scuotendo la testa.

Marco preme il tasto _STOP_. Lui queste immagini le conosce bene dato che ne è stato il protagonista, ma vedere sia Felix che Mario con le lacrime agli occhi, lo hanno colpito duramente. Apre la porta finestra e si porta in terrazza, si appoggia al muretto, scendono ancora alcune gocce d'acqua ma il grosso sembra passato, tra le nubi si comincia ad intravedere qualche stella... Si asciuga alcune lacrime, _Mario dove sei? Ho bisogno di te_.

« _Mario?_ » la voce di Marco fa sobbalzare Mario, sono ore che sta cercando invano di mettersi in contatto con lui. Con un filo di voce cerca di rispondere al biondo amico _«Marco,»_ ma fa appena in tempo a pronunciare il suo nome che crolla. Marco sente Mario singhiozzare, « _Mario, ti prego, non ..._ » ed anche Marco sente che non riuscirà a resistere molto sentendo piangere il suo amico e con le lacrime agli occhi « _Mario, ti prego scusami. Robert mi ha detto che non riuscivi a trovarmi... scusami Mario, non volevo. Mario?_ » il giovane amico sempre con un filo di voce riesce a pronunciare poche parole « _Marco, sei stato fantastico questa sera!_ »

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente non pensavo che sarebbe venuta una storia così lunga, ad un certo punto ho pensato pure di dividerla, perchè c'è sempre il rischio di "annoiare" i lettori. Io l'ho letta centinaia di volte e per me scorre bene, ma io naturalmente sono di parte. :) Ho cominciato a pensarla e scriverla prima della finale di Supercoppa, per cui nella mia testa avevo già giocato quella partita. Però poi vista la bella vittoria ne ho approfittato, così ho utilizzato le stesse formazioni, lo stesso arbitro ed alla fine, anche se originariamente il gol di Marco sarebbe dovuto essere diverso, ho utilizzato la stessa azione che ha portato il biondo a segnare dopo appena pochi minuti, così da poter inserire nella storia anche la foto del gol. Infine, ringrazio tutti gli utenti di Tumblr.com che giorno dopo giorno, con le foto, con i commenti, con le storie, non fanno altro che rendere Tumblr.com una fonte inesauribile di ispirazioni per le storie su Marco e Mario.


End file.
